marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Contender
Contender is a comic book series. It is written by JMOfficial. The series follows Ethan Walters, also known as the Contender. Plot Synopsis Ethan Walters, a seventeen year old high school student, begins developing superpowers such as strength and speed. He uses these powers to help protect Capital City after his father Jonathan, who is also a hero, is injured. With the help of other allies, Ethan must become... The Contender. Main Characters *Ethan Walters/Contender: The main lead character, he becomes the new hero in Capital City, taking on the identity of the Contender when his father is injured. *Jonathan Walters/All-Star: The father of Ethan, he has been the hero of Capital for years, but Ethan must take over when he is injured in a fight. *Robert Stewart: The best friend of Ethan, he will assist Ethan when he becomes Contender, and is the only one to know his secret. He works to make tech and equipment for the team. *Jennifer Hawke: A friend of Ethan and Robert, she is also Ethan's crush. She is suspicious of Ethan when he becomes the Contender. *Jason Ridgemont: The sheriff of the Capital City Police Department, he is secretly an ally of Jonathan, and will begin working with Ethan when he becomes Contender. *Logan Baxter/Maverick: An old friend of Jonathan, and retired hero, he comes out of retirement to mentor and work with Ethan following Jonathan's injury. Arcs I. Rise of the Contender Volume One: Rise of the Contender Issues 1 - 5 Creative Team *Written by JMOfficial *Illustrated by JMOfficial *Covers by JMOfficial Gallery Contender1.jpg|link=Contender Vol 1 1 Contender2.jpg|link=Contender Vol 1 2 Contender3.jpg|link=Contender Vol 1 3 Contender4.jpg|link=Contender Vol 1 4 Contender5.png|link=Contender Vol 1 5 Synopses *'"Origins"'- As teenager Ethan's powers begin developing, he wonders the truth about himself. *'"Family Business"'- When Ethan discovers the truth about his father, he finds himself shocked and feeling betrayed, leading him to go on his own. *'"Fallen Hero"'- When Jonathan is injured in battle, Ethan, Robert, and Jonathan's allies work to keep him alive. *'"Apprentice"'- With Jonathan being forced to take a break as All-Star, Ethan begins training to take his place as a hero to stop Capital City's newest threat, Voltage. *'"Contender"'- With Voltage attacking once more, Ethan must finally suit up as a hero in order to take him down. Ethan must become... The Contender. |-|II. The Black Death Volume Two: The Black Death Issues 6 - 13 Creative Team *Written by JMOfficial *Illustrated by JMOfficial *Covers by JMOfficial Gallery Contender6.jpg|link=Contender Vol 1 6 Contender7.jpg|link=Contender Vol 1 7 Contender8.jpg|link=Contender Vol 1 8 Contender9.jpg|link=Contender Vol 1 9 Synopses *'"Hero"'- Ethan comes into conflict with Jonathan and Logan after they deem him reckless and attempt to reign him in. *'"Overdose"'- Ethan must face off against Boulder, a new threat to Capital City. Ethan and Jonathan have a heart to heart, and Team Contender becomes suspicious of something going on in Capital City. *'"The Enemy"'- Ethan, Robert, and Jason investigate into the truth behind the recent superpowered villains showing up in Capital City. *'"Shots Fired"'- Ethan must suit up as he, Robert, and Jason face off against their greatest enemy yet: the Black Death. *'"Shaken"'- Black Death sets his sights on Team Contender, beginning with an attempt on the life of Jason. The team becomes determined to take down Black Death, uncovering his true identity. *'"Truth"'- Ethan comes face to face with Black Death, as we flashback and learn the origins of Jonathan, Logan, and the Black Death. *'"Battlefield"'- Ethan, Robert, and Jennifer's senior prom is interrupted as Ethan and the rest of Team Contender begin their epic final battle with Vanessa. *'"Greater Power"'- |-|III. Contender No More Volume Three: Contender No More Issues 14 - 17 Creative Team *Written by JMOfficial *Illustrated by JMOfficial *Covers by JMOfficial Covers Synopses *'"Aftermath"'- *'"Goodbye"'- *'"Blizzard"'- *'"Graduation Day"'- Critical Reception Trivia *Contender is apart of the comic company Paragon Comics. **It was at one time apart of the comic company Nexus Comics, before that company came to a close and Contender was transferred to Paragon. Category:Comic Series Category:Paragon Comics Category:Contender